


Snap Shots

by OmegaWolfy



Series: OLD Hetalia Lemons [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemons, NSFW, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business is nice when taking pictures for a calendar company. Even nicer when you meet some unexpected disturbances. *OLD WRITTEN IN 2012*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Shots

A soft breeze ruffled your hair as you sat amongst the tall grass on the bank of a small lake. Tilting your head back just the slightest, letting the sunlight that dappled through the Autumn colors of golds and oranges. Some light yellows in the leaves and the occasional rest of lime green could be seen if one looked hard enough.

The soft breeze, the sunlight, not hot like summer yet not cold like that of winter, the small sounds of animals in the woodland area and even the occasional fish leaping from the safety of the water, made the air have a calm peaceful feel to it.

Pulling in a breath and letting it go just as slow as the soft wind made you realize and remember what you had come out there for. Leaning back into the grass you figured a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything. Your camera strapped up around your neck was perfectly safe as you closed your eyes.

Sitting up after what could have been minutes or even a span of hours, you yawned. The calm air seemed to not have changed one bit before a loud yell broke the silence. Blinking you held your camera defiantly to your chest as you stood slowly. The thick oak and maple trees could hide you well enough along with the abundance of foliage.

Taking a few small steps you made sure not to rustle the grass much, or step on any twigs as you came up behind a particularly large tree that grew right on the top of an incline that led down to the water. When you saw the one who had disturbed the quiet. A man from the looks of it. You couldn't get a good look of him as you blinked looking around the tree. Lifting your camera you zoomed the lens so you could see him before a small blush danced over your face. Almost taunting you at the fact he was floating around on his back in the water.

Now being able to see him better, you pulled the camera from your face. He seemed to have almost a cross between platinum and ivory hair and as you looked around the shore lines of the lake, he looked to have gotten into the water by use of a swinging rope. Smiling, it was still moving a bit from the fact of use, and you caught a picture of it. There were about five knots in the rope, and it seemed to stand out, yet blend into the scene.

Maybe you would have to thank the man for making a disturbance so you would have spotted it. Looking back over the water you noticed he was swimming back towards the direction of the rope. Blinking you watched as he climbed out, yet you were safe behind the tree as you swallowed lifting the camera again to watch him in detail.

When he grabbed the rope, by the third knot, it was just about a foot over his head, he took a few steps back. Though, your attention was directed on his face. A strong jaw line, running into his dripping hair while a soft, yet firm line defined his nose. Blinking once, you looked at his eyes that were focused on the tree branch the rope was on. The red orbs seemed to be showing how much fun he was having. When your camera had a glimpse of the tree itself. Blinking, confused you realized you had kept moving when he had not.

Swallowing, you brought the lens back to focus on him, as the camera made a small beep to define that it was focused on his face, you blushed. You knew the settings by heart and didn't need to look to know what you were doing. Pulling in a breath as he started running forward, you had the camera set on frame by frame. As soon as he was running forward, nearly at the ledge you held down the capture with your pointer finger. Catching every movement as he went from swinging off the rope, to turning into a flip. The smooth movements caught as his body twisted into a ball of sorts before landing into the water. His hair disappearing and blending with the splash of his wake a few shots after impact.

Blushing as you flipped through close to fifty pictures, each one your gaze falling over for a; least few seconds, most of them much longer. He had muscle that was for sure... Pulling in a breath you looked back out to the water to see him swimming towards the middle before diving under the surface. After a while of looking for his figure you soon grew worried as you stepped around the tree. Your eyes to focused on the lake to see you were running out of ground. Stepping, you felt the grass and dirk crumble under your weight as you left out a high pitched yell of shock. Losing your footing, and tumbling, you curled to protect your camera when you realized it wasn't there. At that moment you hit the water, and you felt a little better thinking the camera was on the bank, a few feet above you, though, when you looked, you found it was hanging from it's strap on a tree root.

Sighing, you could reach it from either above or from where you were, though, when you heard a voice calling out to you, your whole body froze.

"Are you alright over there?" A thick German accept hit your ears as you swallowed and turned. Looking over the lake, the man had come back up, resurfaced as he was swimming closer. A small blush lit your face as you shook your head.

"Yes, I am fine!" You called back, almost hoping to get away before he had gotten to you. It wasn't that you didn't like people, it was the fact about being alone with someone that scared you. Maybe you could use the roots to climb back up...

"You sure? That was a pretty nasty tumble." You turned, your own [eye color] orbs meeting the red ones of who you had been watching. Blinking you tried avoided looking at his dripping frame. The pictures on your camera could do him no justice like the real thing...

"Hello? Frau? Anyone in there?" He chuckled waving his hand in your face a bit. Shaking out your daze you nodded with a small blush.

"Y-yes I'm here, and I'm fine..." You had been staring you knew you had been.

"I see, and I take it you are going to deny yourself of staring at the awesome me?" He hummed, and you swallowed, he sure was full of himself... Then again who wouldn't be if they looked like... That?

"No - I mean, yes I am! Because I was not staring..." You blushed deeper as you crossed your arms. It was like a sign of defense. And another chuckle met your ears as you slowly brought your gaze back to him.

"You sure are cute when you blush." He cupped your chin leaning forward only brightening the color in your face. "You're going to deny that as well." His gaze was laden as you blinked, unable to say anything now.

"Speechless? Was it my awesomeness, or mien awesome body?" He asked slowly. Still yet, full of himself.

"I-No, of course not!" You said in defense of yourself as you tried to keep blushing to a minimum. Like that worked. Though, it didn't take a rocket scientists to figure out he was still cupping your chin, you were still about like putty. Unable to really move from his grip.

"Wh-what's your name?" The words slipped past your lips, as you tried to make more of an attempt to, maybe get out of this slightly awkward blushing moment.

"I am the one and only awesome Gilbert." He chuckled, finally releasing hold of your face as he leaned back again. "And you are, Frau?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Pulling in a breath as you thought for a moment, not about what your name is, but more so wondering if it would be safe to even tell him... You ended up blinking with a small, almost shy "[Your name]" Eyes finding the water interesting as you blushed a little more, you had missed the smile, that wasn't quite a smirk light over Gilbert's face. At least you didn't need to refer to him as just 'man' any longer.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful Frau." You blinked hearing his words as you looked up at Gilbert. His eyes shining slightly when he grabbed your hand, pulling you farther into the lake. "How about a swim?" He seemed to be smirking as he pulled you along.

"No, no I'm fine thank YOU-" He wasn't listening as he twisted you in front of his form, before lifting you up. Now that the two of you were walking, you could see how he had gotten to you so fast. It was quite shallow as the water was barely up to his hips yet. Struggling slightly, you tried not to let him carry you any farther, but just with him carrying you through the water was something to be astounded by. The thought made you blush more as you finally asked him to let you go, only for him to look you in the eye with a smirk.

"You sure about that frau?" He chuckled blinking once with a wider smirk. Giving a definite nod, he shrugged, before dropping you into the water.

Surfacing not a moment later, you gasped, and looked at Gilbert as he couldn't seem to shake that smirk. So much for trying to stay dry... Or dryer then you were now. Pouting slightly, while crossing your arms, you furled your eyebrows as he seemed to look, interested in what you were going to do now.

Snorting slightly, you didn't much care about the fact you were now dripping as well while Gilbert waited for your answer.

"Well, what was that for?!" You asked, the pout still visible on your lips as he smirked again, but now he was mimicking how you were standing.

"Like, I just did what you told me to do." He rolled his eyes, and you blinked in disbelief, before you smirked.

"...Dude, that's so not awesome of you." Now he was turning red, you weren't sure if it was embarrassment, anger, or even a blush as you squeaked before diving into the water to get away. _Stupid waterlogged clothes makin' it hard to swim..._

As you surfaced again, you were gasping a bit, but you couldn't see Gilbert. Sighing, you treaded water for a few moments, turning your head to try and locate him a few times when something touched your foot. Screaming, you started to swim a ways before looking back and seeing small pieces of seaweed surfacing. Embarrassed, you hoped he hadn't heard that somewhat high pitched... Yell when you turned again only to be wrapped into his arms.

"Gilbert! let me go!" You squirmed, feeling like the water was going to drag both of you down because you couldn't use your arms. Plus you were still fully clothed and you lost your saddles when he dropped you. You made a mental note to make sure to get something from him to get new ones... Maybe.

His next chuckle came closer to your ear causing a blush to dust the apples of your cheeks.

"Take it back Frau…" His voice was deep as he hugged you tighter to his chest. The thought of his bare chest causing the light dusting blush to darken.

"Take, back what?" There was a slight hesitation in your words, as Gilbert stopped moving, and before you were able to get a breath in, both of you were below the surface of the water. Gasping, you ended up choking before he kicked to bring you both back up.

"I'm sorry! You're awesome! The most awesome guy in the world!" You yelled eyes closed as he finally let you go. A few more chokes surfacing in your throat before you were breathing heavily, treading water the best you could.

Needing the small break you began making your way for the swinging rope, you didn't much care where Gilbert was at the moment. But these cloths were really weighing you down as you got closer to the flat black and gray rocks that made up that part of the shore line. Using some of those rocks for a hold, you could see the water splashes where Gilbert had crawled out before... Wait, wouldn't that have evaporated already?

When you saw a hand open in front of you, you grasped his hand with a smile. Looking up the white haired male you noticed he wasn't smirking. As he pulled you out of the water you looked down to your sodden clothing. Scowling, you didn't much care as you pulled the now even uglier, but slightly less dirty sweater off. Gilbert stepped back as he blinked.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but he didn't seem like he was upset or even the slightest nervous around your now stripping body. Raising an eyebrow, you draped the sweater over a rock so it could dry in the sunlight.

"What," You said, and unbuttoned your jeans. Now he was blushing. "It's not like bikinis show any more skin." As you revealed totally matching undergarments... Not, you shrugged. "Whatever." Climbing up the rest of the rocks, you raked your fingers into your hair a moment before reaching the top. Gilbert was still a ways away as you grabbed the rope. You figured you were here, why not have some fun?

Pulling the rope back, you stepped back a ways before running. Though as you were nearly to the edge, another set of hands grabbed the rope pulling you back.

"Gilbert!" You gasped slightly as he pulled you into his arms away from the ledge. "Let me go!" You laughed as he pulled you backwards. He had his own laugh as he nuzzled the back of your neck with his nose. His breath tickling you gently as you blushed. A soft, somewhat embarrassed smile slipped onto your lips as you reached back over your head, and sliding your digits into his hair.

His breath, seemingly casting a hot sensation to crawl down your skin as you felt him smiling into your shoulder. His hands were both flush against your stomach as you leaned your head back into him a bit farther. "Gil - what are you doing?" You asked, voice hitching slightly as he hummed slightly, and a gasp left your lips when he bit you. Though, the gasp was probably closer to a form of moan.

"Oh frau, you act as though this has never happened to you..." He hummed, a few of his fingers tracing circles into your skin, only to make you feel as though you were burning from the action. Blushing farther you could still feel him smiling into your skin. "Just go with it frau," His hum would have been cut off with a slap had you not taken his advice. Was it advice? Hell who cared.

Not another word was exchanged as his hands fell over the curves of your sides, sliding up first caressing your sides, then seeming to dance back down.

Leaning back into him, practically melting you found yourself turning to find a kiss. Switching, turning so you could pull yourself into him, chest to chest as the kiss became a heated, rough mess. Arms snaking around each other, it wasn't long before his hands were lifting, picking you up for the longest most love filled moment your mind could ever conjure up from memory. Lips still locked as a form of dark passion spread between both of your wet bodies. In the next moment, for the second time that day, you were being cradled by the soft tall grass around the lake, though, now with Gilbert hovering over your form. The long shadows of late evening casting over your form, and his.

Lips parting as his hands pulled you closer, up from the ground, while they were planted at your lower back. Gaze shifting, searching to meet his own orbs, as they showed just the amount of love you expected, the emotion clouding over the lust. Surprise rocking you, causing you to pull in a breath while your hands gripped onto his shoulders. Snaking yourself up to kiss him again.

You smiled into the hot passion thinking, wondering if he would pose for a photo shoot after this. Once your bruised lips connected with his in ways that could have even blown his mind, both of your muscles twisting into a dance of their own. His strong, dominate arms and the soft grass holding and caressing you were polar opposites that evened each other out. Making this perfect in it's own way.

His bright red orbs, showing you the emotions his body refused to, when in another slight bout of surprise as Gilbert pulled from the kiss. A trail of saliva the only thing proving the kiss had happened. Besides memory anyways.

You didn't even know when he had managed to unclip, and dispose of your bra, though when it was flung away with a smirk as he dipped his head to give a long, slow tedious lick to your rosy buds. More small moans leaving your lips as he did so. The feeling of moisture clouded your eyes from the pure pleasure. His licks, kisses, hands that seemed to make your skin alive with fire, it was driving you insane.

"Gil..." The whisper left your lips as you smiled, with a side of lust as his gaze raked up your body, while an unnoticed hand raked down.

"Ja frau?" He chuckled, when your eyes widened feeling his digits move the soaked fabric of your panties before sliding through your folds. Moaning at this touch, your back arched slightly while he payed close attention to the bundle of nerves that would make the most whimpers leave your lips. To him these little sounds were what fed his ears, they were a perfect music symphony to him.

Gilbert must have taken the moans as an answer as he slipped from his own shorts and boxers. Guess his swim wasn't planned either.

Now, his tender, yet slightly chapped lip seeking, and finding your neck as his member, erect and stiff took place of his hand. Eyes closing slowly, there was a small thought in the back of your mind. Telling you to stop all this pleasurable madness, that you were never going to see him again, but the thoughts were abruptly slammed shut, and tossed away as his full girth was within your walls, causing another much louder moan to leave your lips.

Gilbert's actions so smooth, soft, yet so rough, and hot... The burn, the wonderful hot feel seemed to be growing, as Gilbert's name slipped your lips as if he were a saint. His teeth found a hold around your ear as his hips surged forward, thrusting into your own. Your small moans passing to his ears, they seemed to give him more energy as his pace quickened. Your own desire for an end, could have been as close to his considering how your shaky hands, were sliding, clawing down his back. Closing your eyes tight as your whole body seemed to arch, bend, and twitch, wanting and feeling the need of his, as well your own climax.

His own breath carried the grunt of your name, and no sooner, a small, sound that could have turned into a quiet scream, left your lips. While the small beads of pleasureful tears dripped onto your smiling cheeks. While your legs, curling around Gilbert's waist as your end bubbled over, and his his began.

It wasn't immediate, but both of your bodies had fallen, into a curled mess in the grass. Both panting while being held close to the other. A small smile on your lips suddenly faded, when Gilbert made a small accusation. Which may or may not be true.

"So, how many pictures were you able to get?"


End file.
